


as long as it’s about me

by akamine_chan



Series: i don't care [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hadn't been expecting it.  He certainly hadn't let himself think about it, except when he was alone in his bunk, late at night and he was <i>sure</i> that everyone else was asleep.  And even then he bit at the inside of his cheek hard to stifle the sounds he made as he came, hand rough on his dick as he pretended it was someone else touching him.  The morning after always found him a little subdued, trying to distance himself from the quietly desperate longing that his fantasies brought up to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as it’s about me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW community bandom_meme
> 
> Prompt by Ms_bitch_to_you of a stage kiss (see gif below).
> 
> Unbetad. Title from _I Don't Care_ by Fall Out Boy.

Frank hadn't been expecting it. He certainly hadn't let himself think about it, except when he was alone in his bunk, late at night and he was _sure_ that everyone else was asleep. And even then he bit at the inside of his cheek hard to stifle the sounds he made as he came, hand rough on his dick as he pretended it was someone else touching him. The morning after always found him a little subdued, trying to distance himself from the quietly desperate longing that his fantasies brought up to the surface.

Mikey always looked closely at him after those nights, his eyes a little too perceptive for Frank's comfort, but he never said anything. Ray just _knew_ and kept Frank close, hugging him and resting his hand on Frank's head, petting him every chance he got, indulging in Frank's need for touch. Bob was unusually patient, tolerating Frank's antics with nothing more than a soft sigh.

He knew that he was skidding toward a crash; eventually Gerard was going to notice what was going on and Frank was going to have to talk about his feelings. He didn't want to, really, because there was no point. His crush would go away any day now and he would stop imagining that it was Gerard's hand jacking him off, Gerard's fucking _mouth_ sucking him off fast and hot and wet. 

So, yeah. It was a total fucking surprise when in the middle of the show, he turned and there was Gerard, wearing his fuck-you grin, walking toward him. Frank froze in disbelief as Gerard reached out and threaded his fingers into Frank's hair, pulling him in for a hard kiss, pressing close.

Time stuttered to a halt, because Gerard's mouth was somehow hotter and wetter than Frank ever imagined. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes and something that Frank couldn't quite identify but was utterly, perfectly _Gerard_. The fingers in Frank's hair tightened and pulled as Gerard tilted his head for better access, biting at Frank's bottom lip and pushing his tongue into Frank's open mouth. 

It was too much, Frank's hands fell away from his guitar and the roar of the crowd faded, replaced by the deafening sound of blood rushing in his ears. The heat radiating off Gerard warmed him and he could smell sweat, and adrenaline. He felt the coiled tension in Gerard as he started to pull away and a despairing moan vibrated low in Frank's throat as the wrapped his arm around Gerard's back to keep him close. _No,_ he thought, leaning in. _Don't stop._

He fisted his hand in the fabric of Gerard's jacket and licked into Gerard's mouth, trying to coax him into staying just a little bit longer. Frank didn't want the kiss to end, wanted it to go on and on and on. But he felt Gerard's fingers loosening, sliding down his face and _pushing_ him away. Frank stumbled and blinked, trying to bring the world back into focus as the screaming from the audience crescendoed into an incredible wall of sound.

He shivered as Gerard swiped his thumb over his own bottom lip and sucked on his thumb, eyes dark and hot. Frank tried to look away as his hands automatically picked up the threads of the song, but he couldn't do anything except watch helplessly as Gerard strutted across the stage, working the crowd into a frenzy.

His lips felt tender and sensitive and Frank licked at them, trying to ignore the way the bottom one throbbed from where Gerard bit him. Fucker. He bobbed his head in time to the music, letting his hair hide his face from curious eyes. Yeah, so maybe they were going to be talking sooner than Frank had planned.

-fin-


End file.
